DMZ-TV
DMZ-TV (Danze Music Zone TV) is a Philippine longest-running dance variety show for teens broadacsted by IBC-13. The show broadcast from the IBC Studios at the Broadcast City in Quezon City. The show airs from Tuesday nights at 8:00-9:00 PM and Sunday afternoon at 1:30-2:15 PM with simulcast on radio thru iDMZ 89.1. Directed by Mark Reyes with Make-Up Artist by Weng Legaspi and Musical Director by Lito Camo It is the longest running dnace variety show on Philippine TV. Hosted by the network's teen stars that include Julia Montes, Xian Lim, Kathryn Bernardo, Ryan Bang, Victoria Justice, Daniel Padilla and Yen Santos. Joining the hosts are teen star performers with dancers for the danze music zone has in-studio dance and song production numbers. Overview The country's premiere dance music station is now on your TV screen in party dance of IBC!. Add spice to life. Step up and hoof. Listen and groove the music. Deviate from your boring lifestyle. The freshest, hottest and biggest teen stars and the coolest performers in the hippest dance party on Philippine TV! It's time for that energetic look, gathers the freshest, hottest and brightest teen stars of the dance music station and their high-quality entertainment in DMZ-TV. The grandest and hippest dance party in Philippine television has finally landed on IBC - DMZ-TV! This highly-rated variety show promises to change the dance viewing habits of Filipinos by giving them world-class entertainment for dance straight from their televisions. The dance party as teen star Julia Montes, Xian Lim, Kathryn Bernardo and Ryan Bang take senter state to showcase their talent headline the group of the country’s top performers. Your steamy dance battle of your favorite teen stars will also be joining the party, including some of the hottest teen stars of today, including Victoria Justice, Yen Santos and Hannah Flores; and Sayaw Boys members Daniel Padilla, Rayver Cruz, Diego Loyzaga and Neil Coleta deliver flame right to your TV screen with their sizzling performances are among the rising teen stars that will be giving you grandiose and lively production numbers that are sure to get the viewers to groove and grind wherever they may be. Directed by Mark Reyes and musical direction by Lito Camo, the dance music station gathering of rising stars is Jessy Mendiola, Lance Christopher, Franco Daza, Empress Schuck, Ann Li and the rest of PPOP teen stars as they step up their journey to a whole new level. Spicing up the new variety show is Jaco Benin, DJ Mike who will be hosting the show together with the partyjocks, Tippy Dos Santos and Bianca Casado; plus Marlann Flores, Vangie Martelle, Kenji Shirakawa and Arie Reyes. Be prepared to dance groove to the program’s theme song, which was sung by DMZ-TV all-stars. Sing and dance to the performances of today’s hottest and freshest teen stars as they show you how the Filipinos really dance party. Watch as DMZ-TV brings the dance party to your home! About the show DMZ-TV premiered in 1990 with simulcast on radio thru 89 DMZ. It is originally hosted by Lara Fabregas and Medwin Marfil with co-hosting Rengie Galvez, sexier JC Castro and Tone Wijangco with the 89 DMZ jockey Celine Hoffman. The show began its hiatus for 6-years in December 2005. After an almost 6-year hiatus from the show, DMZ-TV returned to air on June 5, 2011 as relaunching extravaganza party at 1:00 pm with their new teen star by Julia Montes, Kathryn Bernardo, Xian Lim and Ryan Bang, along with Victoria Justice, Yen Santos and Daniel Padilla were tapped as the main hosts for the show. Regular dancers include the Streeyboys, Hyper Active Dancers, VIP Dancers and P-POP Dancers with Mark Reyes as director, Lito Camo as musical director and Weng Legaspi as make-up artist. It airs every Tuesday nights and Sunday afternoons right after and before Viva-TV block owned and operated by Viva Entertainment. DMZ-TV is an "all-party, all-dance and all-positive vibes" show, according to the Entertainment TV Department of IBC-13 and the show's new Entertainment TV head, Jose Javier Reyes. Through an interview via Express Showbiz in Express Balita, it will stated that DMZ-TV will entire dance country and hopefully the whole world. In addition, Aubrey Caraan, Vicc Madrigal, Carlyn Ocampo and Sharien Fructuoso, both P-POP Stars and now joining the country's dance party capital. Miranda Cosgrove are recently joined the cast and the dance and song performer of the show October 4, 2011. On December 27, 2012, Enrique Gil and Khalil Ramos had also joined the co-host of the show as Daniel Padilla and Kathryn Bernardo's hosting the show. The show had introduce their new theme song "DMZ-TV Song" performed by DMZ-TV cast, set. The broadcast starting June 5, 2011 live at the IBC studios in Broadcast City, Quezon City. On July 5, 2011, the return of airing simultaneously over 89 DMZ, IBC's dance FM radio station in Metro Manila. The simultaneously will be renamed as iDMZ 89.1 was relaunched on August 28, 2011. The show celebrated its twenty-second-year anniversary on April 15, 2012 as the 22nd anniversary special at 1:00 pm with simulcast on iDMZ. The show was held at four key cities in the Philippines: Manila (IBC-13 Studios), Baguio City (Baguio Center Mall), Davao City (Rizal Park) and Cebu City (SM City Cebu) with two directors namely Mark Reyes and Jeffrey Jeturian. The anniversary episode also included the launch of IBC-13's Summer Station ID/Slogan of 2012, "Beat the Summer Heat". DMZ-TV international guests include 2NE1 (June 5, 2011, August 9, 2011), Wonder Girls (September 13, 2011) and Girls' Generation (November 8, 2011). Cast 'Main Hosts' *Julia Montes (June 5, 2011-present) *Xian Lim (June 5, 2011-present) *Kathryn Bernardo (June 5, 2011-present) *Ryan Bang (June 5, 2011-present) *Victoria Justice (June 5, 2011-present) *Daniel Padilla (June 5, 2011-present) *Yen Santos (June 5, 2011-present) 'Co-Hosts' *Enrique Gil (December 27, 2011-present) *Khalil Ramos (December 27, 2011-present) 'Peformers' *Ann Li (girls) *Arie Reyes (girls) *Bianca Casado (girls) *Diego Loyzaga (boys) *DJ Mike (89 DMZ jocks) *Empress Schuck (girls) *Franco Daza (boys) *Hannah Flores (girls) *Jessy Mendiola (girls) *Jaco Benin (boys) *Kenji Shirakawa (boys) *Miranda Cosgrove (girls) *Lance Christopher (boys) *Lito Camo (Musical Director) *Marlann Flores (girls) *Neil Coleta (boys) *PPOP Teen Stars *Rayver Cruz (boys) *Tippy Dos Santos (girls) *Vangie Martelle (girls) 'P-POP Teen Stars' *Aubrey Caraan (girls) *Carlyn Ocampo (girls) *Sharien Fructuoso (girls) *Vicc Madrigal (girls) 'Dancers' *VIP Dancers *P-POP Dancers *Streetboys *Hyper Active Dancers *Abstract Dancers 'Former Host' *Lara Fabregas (1990-2005) *Medwin Marfil (1990-2005) *Rengie Galvez (1990-2005) *JC Castro (1990-2005) *Tone Wijangco (1990-2005) *Celine Hoffman (1990-2005) Segments *'Love Vote' - Hosted by Kathryn Bernardo and Daniel Padilla. Fans post their love problems on the DMZ-TV Facebook page and, if chosen, are read on air by Kathryn and Daniel. The love problem is then dramatized and then a MOS interview is conducted to solicit advise from other people. The segment is capped with Kathryn and Daniel offering their advise. *'Khalil Na Khalil' - Each week, Khalil Ramos is the event is featured where the two hosts try to pass themselves off as invited to an exclusive event. *'TOS (Tori on Spot)' (Sundays) - Show-stopping performances about the sing and dance music from the country's one and only teen star Victoria Justice. *'Step Sayaw' - Every week a dance step is featured as the final production number for the show. Before the dance number in the studio, a segment is shown showing one of the show’s cast members teaching the dance step featured dance music station. Hosted by Julia Montes and Yen Santos. Subsidiaries *'DMZ Magazine' - DMZ-TV's music entertainment magazine, and the first ever entertainment magazine released by a Philippine TV variety show. *'DMZ-TV Online' - DMZ-TV's official program website of the dance music station, where viewers, fans and supporters can view information about the show, read fun facts about the cast, get an update on the events, view photos and videos on-set, send their requests to TV stars and even chat with them. Personnel *Mark Reyes - Director *Lito Ocampo Cruz - Executive Producers *Lito Camo - Musical Director *Dick Bonus - Technical Director *Weng Legaspi - Make-Up Artist *Danny Jota - Set Design/Creative Director *Kurt Miranda - Segment Producer *Lolita Ching - Executive Producers *Tin Bartolome - Head Writer *Julius Ganizo Amar - Cameramen *Sherwin Sandiego - Audioman *Ian de Leon - Choreographer *Monch Bravante - Talent Coordinator *Lilybeth Rasonable - Associate Producer *Florida Tan - Floor Director *Hilda Marie Ayllon - Researcher *Ruth Abigail Sebastian - Segment Producer/Event Supervisor *Judeo Pagarao - Production Assistant *Terence Khan - VO Announcer DMZ-TV: The Album :1. Will (DDR Naoki) (music by Sarah Geronimo and lyrics by Vehnee Saturno) - Victoria Justice :2. Livin' La Vida Loca (music and lyrics by Christian De Walden) - Xian Lim :3. Anone (Ya Chang) (music and lyrics by Lito Camo) - Daniel Padilla :4. Tootsee Roll (The Block Brothers & Hollywood J.) (music and lyrics by Lito Camo) - Xian Lim, Daniel Padilla and Ryan Bang :5. A Geisha's Dream (Ruffage Remix) (Naoki feat. Smile.dk) (music by Lito Camo and lyrics by Vehnee Saturno) - Yen Santos :6. Best Friends Brother (music and lyrics by Lito Camo) - Victoria Justice :7. I Lilly Lilly Like It (music and lyrics by Lito Camo) - Ryan Bang :8. All My Love (kors k feat ЯIRE) (DDR) (music and lyrics by Sarah Geronimo) - Kathryn Bernardo :9. I Wanna Get Your Heart (Silver Platform U1 Reincarnates w/Lea) (music by Lito Camo and lyrics by Vehnee Saturno) - Julia Montes :10. I'm Gonna Get You! (Kelly Cosmo) (music and lyrics by Kean Cipriano) - Victoria Justice :11. DMZ-TV Song (Theme Song) (music by Lito Camo and lyrics by Vehnee Saturno) - DMZ-TV Cast Studios used by DMZ-TV *IBC-13 Studios in Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City (1990-2005, June 7, 2011-present) *SM City North EDSA (every Anniversary celebration) *Market! Market! in Fort Bonifacio, Taguig City (June 5, 2011-present) *Trinoma Mall in Quezon City (August 30, 2011-present) Awards and Nominations *8th USTv Students Choice Awards (Student's Choice of Variety Show) - Won *16th Asian Television Awards (Best Variety Show) - Won *2011 KBP Golden Dove Awards (Best Variety Show) - Won *2011 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Most Favorite TV Programs) - Nominated *25th PMPC Star Award For TV (Best Variety Show) - Nominated References External links *Program Site *DMZ-TV on Facebook *DMZ-TV on Twitter *DMZ-TV on Multiply See also *iDMZ 89.1 *IBC-13 *List of Philippine television shows *List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation *'DMZ-TV' goes 'Party Time!' *'DMZ-TV' with Da Dance Combi Combo 2012 *'DMZ-TV' turns '21st Anniversary Party!' Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Philippine television series Category:1990 television series debuts